


Tales of the Heros and Villians.

by Toasty_Orange



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, How Do I Tag, Minecraft, My First Fanfic, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, angst? not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Orange/pseuds/Toasty_Orange
Summary: The Greek myths, written thousands of years ago yet still manage to apply themselves today. In specific the tales of Theseus, Sisyphus, Tantalus, and Atlas. Tommy, Wilbur, Phil, and Techno. Four different tales, four different people.I DONT KNOW HOW TO SUMMARIZETHIS IS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS THEY PLAY, NOT THE PEOPLE THEMSELVES
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 30





	Tales of the Heros and Villians.

Theseus, Sisyphus, Tantalus, and Atlas. All important people, who's lives ended in tragedy. Is that how the new Theseus, Sisyphus, Tantalus, and Atlas's lives will end? I gues we'll have to find out.

First, Theseus (tommy) Theseus went out and slayed the Minotaur for his people. He conquered the labyrinth built by Daedalus, the brilliant architect and inventor. When he returned, what did he receive from his people, exile. Shunned and forced to leave his home, the place he saved. Only to then, die in exile, at the hands of another king, pushed off a cliff, drowning in the sea. Tommy wanted to be the hero, he fought in wars to help found and protect his nation, only for it to crumble in front of him. Then he was exiled. The country, his people, the nation he protected, shunned him away. Forced to be alone on an island, with only a green man, a king, perhaps a god, to comfort him. Everyday, contemplating whether to jump into the fiery sea of lava below him. Only to hear “It’s not your time to die” But it never is, is it? He won’t let his life be taken by the king, the tyrant. “He will decide his fate” he thinks looking into the sea. He won’t let Dream be the Lycomedes to his Theseus.

Two lives, both lost fighting for his country. Two brothers, the founders of the country they fought for. Two friends, promising that they would always stay together. Two days, the time it took for him to lose hope. 

Next, Sisyphus (Wilbur), the man forced to roll a rock up a hill, over and over again for eternity, his punishment for cheating death twice. Why does he push the rock up over and over again, never succeeding. Well, for the promise that when he does, he’ll be free. Wilbur, cheated death twice, once in the control room, and once running from Schlatt, after being kicked out of his home. Every time he tries to complete his symphony, he fails. The musician with his unfinished symphony, always being taken away from him. First, the revolution, then, the election. But instead of pushing the boulder over and over again he realizes he will never succeed, his punishment. He realizes what he needs to do. Destroy the rock, destroy the hill, in the end, it’ll destroy himself, but that doesn’t matter to him. His unfinished symphony will go unfinished forever more. 

Two lives, the lives that Wilbur had already lost. Two brothers, fighting together for their country. Two deaths, yet he came back. Two stolen symphonies, the amount of times he was betrayed. The time it took for him to give up.

Thirdly, Tantalus (Philza), A king, he killed his son and fed him to the gods, hoping it would prove that they were just as bad as him, no better than a mere mortal. Forced to then, for eternity, be stuck in a river with fruit branches just above his head, hungry and thirsty but never being able to reach it. Phil, took his son’s last life, trying to help him, to be a good father, but, forevermore, his happiness will always be just out of reach. Tantalizing, something so appealing, so close, but never close enough. His happiness was always an inch away, never close enough. 

Two hits, how long it took to kill his son. Two emperors, the amount of people it took to rule the Antarctic empire. Two people, him and Techno, the amount of people it will take to get through this. Two sons, all he had left, and he’ll do anything to help them reach their happy ending. 

Lastly, Atlas (Techno), the titan cursed to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders, punished for his involvement in the war against the new gods. “The blood god”, an unstoppable force but in this world, he’s a titan, knocked down by the god of this world, Dream. The man, no, the god, who destroyed his brother, who’s currently breaking down his last surviving brother day by day. The one who sees the threat that techno is, and still calmly watches. Trying to get to Techno through his brothers and father, hoping that he can get a glimpse as to what the blood god is thinking, his true emotions. But Techno knows better, he’s been around long enough to know what the god of chaos is trying. 

Two gods, the blood god and the god of chaos, one not of this world. Two brothers, two of the few things that matter to him. Two brothers, one alive, one dead. Having grown up together as twins, they couldn’t be more different. Two, him and Phil, his last friend, companion. The one who understands his pain, who he is or more so, was.

**Author's Note:**

> All right! Hello, Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! This is my first work so yeah, its a bit short. Make what you will of it. I hoped you liked it, I plan on possibly doing another chapter with dream as the focus, if anyone would want that. Maybe something with Sam? Last thing, please give me any advice you have or like critiques, I'd love to improve my writing!
> 
> also, last thing, I promise, this was written before the Dec. 15 stream and the Dec. 16th stream. So, if I continue, the events that will happen, may not be apart of this work.
> 
> Note, if any creator is uncomfortable with this, I will take it down. :)


End file.
